lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Naturvertraute
Die Vertrauten der Naturmagie sind durch ihren sehr lebendigen und energischen Charakter ausgezeichnet. Dadurch dass sie Probleme haben mit dem Tod umzugehen, setzen sie sich besonders für das Leben aller Lebewesen ein, insbesondere für dass des Vetragspartner. Smaragdeule Größe: 0,40m Erscheinung: Wenn man einen guten Rat braucht ist warscheinlich die Smaragdeule die beste Wahl, da sie diejenige ist die mit dem meisten Wissen daher kommt unter allen Vertrauten. Sie ist komplett grün schimmerend und besteht eigentlich nur aus einem Kristall ähnlichen Material. Sobald die Sonne auf sie leuchtet reflektiert sie das Licht und erweckt dadurch den Eindruck dass sie erstrahlt. Sie ist etwas größer als eine gewöhnliche Eule, aber mit knapp 40 cm Größe auch nicht riesig. Charakter: Obwohl sie ein großes Wissen besitzt hat sie immer noch einen scheinbar unstillbaren Hunger nach mehr Wissen. So ist sie bestrebt möglichst viel zu Entdecken und zu Lernen. Darunter muss teilweise der Partner leiden, wenn nachts der Vertraute einen Ausflug machen will, weil Vertraute nicht schlafen müssen. Generell hält der Vertraute nicht viel von Gewalt und Krieg allerdings zeigt sie sich denoch interessiert wenn es so kommen muss, da etwas außergewöhnliches passieren könnte. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Diejenigen die zweimal das verletzt haben was du liebst, hast du trotzdem verschont, weil du das Leben mehr alles andere schätzt. Ich gebe dir die Chance noch mehr Leben zu bewahren." Special: "Ausgeprägte Intelligenz" - Verdoppelt bei Zaubern den Intelligenz Wert Geschichte der Seele: Zu Lebzeiten war die Smaragdeule als Elfe geboren. Allerdings wurde Sie nicht im Elfenreich aufgezogen sondern heimlich im Djanreich. Ihre Eltern wurden verbannt, da diese aus Sicht der anderen Elfen Bastarde gewesen waren. Grund dafür war, dass Sie keine Magie benutzen konnten. Um zu Überleben versteckten sie sich im Wald des Djangebiets. Sie fanden eine Höhle, die als Unterkunft diente, und sicherten diese Unterkunft gegen die wilde Kreaturen des Waldes. Die Familie schaften es in der Natur zu überleben. Falls Sie jedoch trotzdem etwas aus der Stadt brauchten, vermummte die Mutter sich und tauschte ihre Waren gegen andere in einem Djandorf in der Nähe. Das ging einige Jahre gut, allerdings im Alter von 7 kamen die Eltern von der Smaragdeule nicht wieder zurück. Nach einigen Tagen und wachsendem Hunger der Smaragdeule begann sie durch den Wald zu gehen und ihre Eltern zu suchen und nebenbei etwas essbares zu finden. Als sie in die Nähe der Djanstadt kam sah sie Pfähle am Eingang der Stadt. An diesen waren ihre Eltern gebunden und aufgehangen. Smaragdeule begann an zu weinen und plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich stimmen. Sie sei so ein armes Ding das es schon fast leid tun würde, hörte sie. Als sie sich um sah sie niemanden. Lange würde sie sowieso nicht alleine überleben, hörte sie eine andere Stimme sagen. Sie sah sich weiter um und neben einem Baum saßen zwei Hasen. Sie fragte unglaubwürdig, ob die Hasen den reden könnten. Jetzt fängt sie schon an zu halluzinieren, hörte sie eine Stimme. Sie halluzieniere nicht und sie verstehe jedes Wort was die beiden sagen würden, sagte sie. Die Hasen starrten sie an und sagten, das könne nicht sein, so etwas gehe nicht, kein humanoides Wesen könne mit Tiere reden. Sie erwiederte allerdings, dass sie jedes Wort verstehe und sie bitte ihr helfen könnten. ok, wenn sie uns jetzt wirklich verstehe soll sie uns mal sagen dass Rehe die absoluten Diven in den Wäldern sind. Dieses wiederholte die junge Elfe. Sie musse etwas besonderes sein Sie bringen sie zur Waldnymphe. Daraufhin folgte die Elfe ihnen zur Waldnymphe. Dort angekommen verbeugten die Hasen sich vor dem See. Sie solle sich verbeugen, meinten die Hasen zur Elfe. Auch diese verbeugte sich. Danach stieg aus dem Wasser eine Gestalt aus reinem Wasser. Diese junge Elfe könne sich mit ihnen unterhalten und sie dachten sich dass die Waldnymphe interessieren würde, meinten die Hasen zur Nymphe. Diese bedankte sich und schickte die beiden fort. Die Elfe sei eine außergewöhnlich stark begabte Naturmagierin. Ich selbst habe noch nie einen so hohen Zauber gesehen der es dem Anwender erlaubt mit den Tieren zu sprechen. Sie habe gesehen was mit den Eltern der Elfen gemacht wurde. Die Nymphe könne die Elfe großziehen dafür muss sie ihre Magie dafür verwenden um dem Wald und ihren Bewohnern zu dienen. Die Elfe war sich nicht sicher was sie davon halten solle, aber die Nymphe war trotz ihres seltsamen Aussehens sehr vertrauenswürdig, deshalb willigte sie ein. Die Elfe soll zur Höhle zurückkehren und jeden Tag wird die nächste Zeit Essen und Trinken vor Höhle für die platziert. Dich werden auch verschiedene Wesen des Waldes besuchen und dir lehren wie im Wald überlebst. Im Gegenzug dafür darf sie keinen Kontakt zur den humanoiden Wesen haben. So wurde die Elfe aufgezogen im Wald und ihr wurde verschiedene Dinge beigebracht die zum Überleben brauchte. Welche Pflanzen als Nahrung dienen, welche als Medizin und welche als Gift. Zudem wurde sie Kampftechniken unterrichtet und gelegentlich unterwies die Waldnymphe die Elfe in Naturmagie. So konnte sie den Wesen im Wald, anstelle der Waldnymphe, heilen. Diese ist an den See gebunden und kann sich nicht frei bewegen. Ein solches Leben war schön für die Elfe und sie wurde ein respektiertes Mitglied des Waldes. Sie unterhielt sich viel mit den Kreaturen im Wald und lernte dabei viel über die Welt. Gelegentlich klauten ein paar Tiere für sie ein paar Bücher aus den Dörfern die die Elfe dann studierte. Dieses Leben hätte für sie ewig andauern können. Allerdings hielt sich bei den Djan eine Legende, welche besagte dass welcher dei Waldnymphe erlegt selbst Herrscher über den Wald wird und ewiges Leben erlangt. Dies lockte immer wieder Djan an welche versuchten die Nymphe zu töten. Dies konnte allerdings von der Nymphe abgewandt werden. Allerdings kam es dazu dass eines Tages die Djan einen Magier mitnahm welcher eine Manasperre über den See legen konnte. So konnte sich die Nymphe nicht wehren. Allerdings konnte sie nicht getötet werden solange die Nymphe sich nicht materialisiert und aus dem Wasser kommt. Die Elfe wurde duch ein paar Tiere alarmiert dass die Nymphe in Gefahr war. Diese eilte zur Nymphe und sah eine Gruppe von Djan die sich um den See versammelt hatten. Als sie das sah wurde sie wütend nutze ihre Magie um mit mächtigen Wurzeln und Ranken die Djan wegzustoßen und zu verprügeln. Sie war regelrecht in Raserei und war dabei die Djan zu töten, da errinnerte sie Sie sich an den Moment als sie ihre Eltern an den Pfähle sah und wie schlimm es für sie war. Der Tod kann nichts gutes hervor bringen. Der Tod bringt nur Unheil und das will sie nicht in ihrem geliebten Wald. Also beförderte die Elfe die Djan zurück Richtung Dorf. Als sie wieder zur Nymphe kam war das Wasser leicht bräunlich und die Waldnymphe lag in ihrer Wassergestalt. Einer der Djan hat ein Gift in das Wasser getan bevor sie gekommen war. Da die Nymphe im Sterben lag entschloss sie das Gift aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Das hat sie schon mehrmals bei Tieren gemacht. Sie bekommt zwar eine reduzierte Form des Giftes ab, aber dafür ist das Ziel vollständig befreit. Als sie begann den Manakreislauf des Nymphe zu berühren merkte sie was die Nymphe wirklich war. Die Nymphe war nicht die Wächterin des Waldes, sie war der Wald. Vom See aus hat die Nymphe ihr Mana an jeder Stelle im Wald. Ein so ein riesiges Manakreislauf hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Sie extrahierte zwei Stunden lang das Gift aus dem Kreislauf der Nymphe. Als sie fertig war merkte sie den Nebeneffekt und sie bekamm eine reduzierte Form des Giftes ab. Aber selbst die reduzierte Menge war zu viel für ihren Elfenkörper und sie brach sofort zusammen. Als die Nymphe dass mitbekam wollte sie ebenfalls ihr Gift entziehen, aber die Elfe erzeugte eine Barriere um sich. Sie soll das weiterpflegen was sie am meisten liebt den Wald, flüsterte die Elfe zur Nymphe. Und hasse nicht die Humanoiden Wesen, ich bin auch einer von ihnen. Die Nymphe schwor jedem der Wesen egal ob humanoid oder nicht eine Chance zu geben. Beim Sterben war alles still, ruhig wie ein See. Dann fiel ein Tropfen in den ruhigen See und eine Stimme erklang: "Diejenigen die zweimal das verletzt haben was du liebst, hast du trotzdem verschont, weil du das Leben mehr alles andere schätzt. Ich gebe dir die Chance noch mehr Leben zu bewahren." Friedensdachs Größe: 1,10m Erscheinung: Er hat einen komplett weißen Pelz und läuft auf vier Beinen. Er ist mit einer Höhe von 110 cm und einer Länge von 2 Meter definitv keine kleine Gestalt. Er ist besonders stolz darauf dass er bisher noch kein Blut an seinen Händen hat, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vertrauten. Deshalb ist es ihm sehr wichtig dass sein Pelz auch weiß bleibt und es symbolisch für seine weiße Weste steht. Charakter: Der Friedensdachs ist ein Vertrauter der sich für das Leben ausspricht und gegen sämtliche Formen der Gewalt ist. Sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen wird der Friedensdachs bis zum Schluss versuchen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Somit kann man seine Kampfstärke nicht einschätzen da er nie wirklich gekämpft hat sondern es geschafft hat jede Konfrontation diplomatisch zu lösen oder dem Konflikt auszuweichen. Er ist sehr reinlich und pflegt sein weißes Fell sehr. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Obwohl du vollkommen misshandelt wurdest hast du darauf verzichtet die Banditen zu töten. Dein Herz ist rein und das Leben anderer ist die Wichtig. Die Lebenseinstellung kannst du weitergeben, den ich geb dir dafür die Möglichkeit." Special: "Friedliche Aura" - Angriffswürfe gegen den Vertrauten und Vertragspartner um 1 erschwert wenn der Vertraute beschworen ist. Geschichte der Seele: In seinem vorherigen Leben war er eine einfache junge Menschenfrau. Aufgezogen in einer Bauernfamilie lernte sie früh bei der Arbeit mitzuhelfen. Als sie alt genug war zog sie in die Stadt und arbeitete als Bedienung in einer Bar. Das war allerdings kein Job für sie. Die Männer begannen sie regelmäßig recht schorf zu behandeln und wurden gelegentlich etwas handgreiflich. So suchte sich einen neuen Job und wurde dann Erzieherin im Kinderheim draußen im Wald. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Frauen pflegten und erzogen sie Kinder die ausgesetzt worden sind oder Waisen durch den Krieg wurden. Dieser Job gefiel ihr äußerst gut den die Kinder waren freundlich und sie konnte dass was sie gelernt hatte weitergeben. Dadurch dass das Kinderheim im Wald lag kamen zwar gelegentlich Banditen vorbei allerdings wurden diese durch die Runenfallen abgewehrt. Doch eines Tages überwand eine Gruppe von Banditen und Sklavenhändlern das Kinderheim. Die Erzieherin versteckte einen Teil der Kinder allerdings begannen die Banditen nicht nur das Kinderheim zu bestehlen, sondern auch es zu zerstören und Feuer zu legen. Sie nahmen Kinder mit als Sklaven für Kinderarbeit. Die Erzieherin bot sich an für einen Teil der Kinder einzuspringen und ihre Arbeit zu übernehmen, wenn sie die Kinder gehen dürfen. Die Banditen stimmten zu und nahmen die Erzieherin mit. In ihrem Lager wurde sie als Sklavin gehalten. Sie musste nackt den Männern Essen und trinken bringen und wurde regelmäßig von ihnen vergewaltigt. Dadurch musste sie auch einige Kinder gebären. Doch all diese Schmerzen konnte sie ertragen, da sie wusste dass sie ein Teil der Kinder retten konnte. Eines abends als die Banditen mal wieder nach einem ordentlichen Fest gut feierten, betrunken waren und die Frau vergewaltigten begannen sie diese auszulachen. Dummes Weibsbild bezichtigte die Banditen die Frau. Die Kinder durften gehen, ganze zehn Meter bis sie getötet wurden. Und sie lachten lauthalts. Als die Frau das hörte begann sie zu weinen. All das für nichts fragte sie sich. Als die Banditen schliefen entschied sie etwas zu unternehmen um soetwas in Zukunft zu verhindern. Sie nahm etwas Schwarzpulver, Stoffe&Kleidung und Alkhohl und legte das aufeinander und zündete es an. Dabei entstand eine riesige Feuerfontäne und die umliegenden Bäume begannen zu Brennen. Von der Explosion wurden selbst betrunkenen Badniten wach. Diese gerieten in Panik und versuchten das Feuer zu löschen. Allerdings hat das schon soweit übergeschlagen auf die Bäume dass sie das Feuer ncith mehr bändigen konnten. Somit flüchteten die Banditen mit den restlichen Vorräten, die noch nicht vom Feuer erfasst wurden. Einer der Banditen sah wie die Frau vor dem Feuer stand und sich freute und schrie sie an. Wie eine billige Frau es wagen könne soetwas zutun und stach sie ab und schmieß ihren Körper ins Feuer. Durch das Feuer wurden die Wachen und Bewohner der nächsten Stadt alarmiert und diese eilten dorthin. Dabei konnten sie eien Vielzahl der verstreuten Banditen einfangen. Während sie verbrannte spürte sie Erlösung und auch wenn sie die Kinder im Heim nicht retten konnte, konnte sie zumindest zukunftig Menschen vor dem gleichen Schicksal bewahren. Während sie über die freie Zukunft der potentiellen Opfer nachdachte, sprach während ihrer letzten Gedanken eine Stimme zu ihr: "Obwohl du vollkommen misshandelt wurdest hast du darauf verzichtet die Banditen zu töten. Dein Herz ist rein und das Leben anderer ist die Wichtig. Die Lebenseinstellung kannst du weitergeben, den ich geb dir dafür die Möglichkeit." Irrwisch Größe: 0,30m Erscheinung: Der Irrwisch kommt einer kleiner leuchtenden Kugel gleich. In weiß-türkisem Licht schimmert diese und ansonsten nimmt man nichts wahr. Charakter: Diesen Vertrauten kann man am besten mit dem Wort "quirlig" beschreiben. Sehr verspielt und unschuldig wie ein Kleinkind, ist er immer in Bewegung. Als einziger Vertrauter ist er in der Lage ohne Vertragspartner in der normalen Welt sich zu bewegen. Der Spektralherrscher hat ihn in die Obhut der Waldnymphe gegeben, da er etwas ganz besonderes sei. Die Waldnymphe benutzt den Irrwisch als Dienstbote innerhalb des Waldes, da sie sich nicht von ihrem See wegbewegen kann. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast eine starke Seele, mit der du das Leid über 100 Jahre auf dich genommen hast. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit 100 Jahre und mehr, Glück und Freude bei anderen zu entwickeln." Special: "Dauerhafte Präsenz" - Kann ohne Manakosten beschworen werden. Geschichte der Seele: In seinem früheren Leben war ein gewöhnlicher Troll. Er wuchs auf und lebte in einer Höhle in der Nähe der Waldnymphe. Nachts kam er immer raus und besuchte die Waldnymphe und erzählte ihr von seinen Träumen und Dingen die er über den Tag entdeckte. Da die normalen Tiere Angst vor ihm hatten und keine anderen Trolle in der Nähe einer Nachtwanderung waren, war die Waldnymphe seine einzige Freundin. Auch die Waldnmyphe freute sich über seinen täglichen Besuch. Als es irgendwann zur Ende seiner Lebenszeit ging fragte die Nymphe ihn ob er weiter bei ihr bleiben wolle und dafür ein Teil des Waldes werden würde. Dieser willigte ein und so wurde die Seele des Trolls vom Körper gelöst und bildete die Form eines Kopflosenreiters. Du bist nun der Seelenbegleiter. Ein Teil von mir ist jetzt ein Teil deiner Seele und er freute sich dass er weiter bei der Nymphe leben konnte. Viele der Kreaturen im Wald die sterben finden den Weg als Seele zu mir. Ich muss ihnen den Weg zeigen zur Totenwelt ansonsten können sie nicht erlöst werden und wiedergeboren werden. Diese Aufgabe hast nun du. Du musste die körperlosen Seelen dieses Waldes suchen und ins Reich der Toten überführen. Ich warne dich es ist keine schöne Erfahrung, aber ansonsten können die Seelen keinen Frieden finden. Damit einverstanden begann er damit die Seele des Waldes zu suchen. Die erste Seele war die eines Rehs das getötet worden ist, von einem Jäger. Bei dem Übergang in das Reich der Toten verliert das Reh alle seine Errinnerungen und der Seelenbegleiter nimmt diese auf. Er durchlebt im Schnelldurchlauf alle Errinnerunge der Seele und das bei jeder Seele. Jeden Nacht kam er zurück zur Nymphe und erzählte von den Seelen die er isn Totenreich gebracht hat. Am Anfang erzählte er noch viel von den schönen Momenten der Seele noch Tag für Tag erzählte er immer mehr von dem Leid der Seele. Nach 100 Jahren war er ein total depressives und trauriges Abbild seiner selbst. Als die Nymphe das sah konnte sie nicht mehr länger ihn damit belasten. 100 Jahre ist eine lange Zeit und so gerne ich dich habe ich kann dich nicht weiter so quälen. Ich werde einen neuen Seelenbegleiter aussuchen und dich erlösen. Traurig aber auch erleichtert, verabschiedete er sich von der Waldnymphe. Die Nymphe nahm ihm die Erfahrung und schickte ihn ins Totenreich. Doch stattdessen kam er in der Sprektralwelt an. Dort angekommen offenbarte sich ihm ein riesiger Mann: "Du hast eine starke Seele, mit der du das Leid über 100 Jahre auf dich genommen hast. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit 100 Jahre und mehr, Glück und Freude bei anderen zu entwickeln." Flowerit Größe: ? Erscheinung: Einer der abstraktesten Vertrauten ist Flowerit den eine gleichbleibende Gestalt hat sie selten. Ihr Aussehen passt sie meist der umliegenden Fauna an. So kann es sein dass sie aus einer Blume schlüpft oder als Teil eines Astes sich verbiegt. In ihrer Urgestalt ist sie ein kleines weibliches Wesen. Gerade mal so groß wie eine Maus kann man sie ohne Probleme auf die Hand nehmen. Charakter: Von der Persönlichkeit ist sie eine sehr Natur- und Pflanzenverbunden Vertraute. Ihr ist ein respektvoller Umgang mit den Lebewesen des Waldes sehr wichtig. Sie ist auch sehr eingeschnappt wenn der Vertraute rücksichtslos sich verhält und unnötige Pflanzen kaputt macht. Ansonsten besteht sie immer darauf Tiere und Demi-humanoiden zu helfen. Bei humanoiden Wesen ist sie dagegen etwas kaltherziger und nicht so hilfsbereit. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast dein Leben für all diese Wesen in dem Wald gegeben und mit allem gekämpft was du hast. Du hast zahllosen Seelen geholfen indem du sie frühzeitig gewarnt hast. Dafür sollst ein Geschenk von mir erhalten und als Vertraute auch anderen Wesen helfen" Special: "Umgebung Nutzen" - Desto mehr Pflanzen in der nähe sind desto stärker ist die Naturmagie des Vertragspartner(Wald:+3d6, Wiesen:+2d6, Dorf:+1d6) Geschichte der Seele: Es schien alles nach Plan zu laufen bei der Geburt des Vertrauten. Der kleine Menschenjunge sollte gleich auf der Welt sein. Doch beim entbinden wickelte sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals und würgte das Baby ein wenig was dafür sorgte dass kein Blut mehr ins Gehirn gelangen konnte. Das hat zumindest der Arzt als Grund angegeben für die geistige Behinderung der Kinds. Geschockt über die Tatsache, aber trotzdem glücklich dass es lebt hielten die Eltern das Kind in ihren Armen. Das Kind wuchs in Valor auf, der Menschenhauptstadt. Körperlich ein sehr gesundes Kind hatte es jedoch einen außerordentlichen Sprachfehler durch seine geistige Behinderung. So war extremes Stottern bei ihm normalzustand was durch Stress noch zusätzlich verstärkt wurde. Seine Eltern gingen damit sehr liebevoll um und dadurch dass sein Vater ein erfolgreicher Händler war, mangelte es ihnen auch nicht an materiellen Dingen und hatten immer genug zu Essen. Jedoch hatten die anderen Kinder immer weniger Verständnis dafür und lachten ihn aus. Ein Spasti sei er und er solle doch mal lernen zu Reden. Durch die anderen Kinder geärgert begann er die Schule immer häufiger zu meiden und zu schwänzen. Stattdessen lief er durch die Stadt und schaute sich um. Obwohl er viel geärgert wurde fand er das Leben in der Stadt immer sehr faszinierend. Doch schon bald merkte er auch in der Stadt in Schattenseiten. Ein Trickbetrüger luchste ihm Tag für Tag sein Geld ab indem er ihm versprach an einem Zauberspruch zu arbeiten welches geistige Krankheiten wie Stottern heilen solle. Als er ihm schon mehrere Tage lang Geld gegeben hatte und von seiner Mutter immer mehr verlangte fragte sie nach wofür er dass den bräuchte. Er erzählte ihr von dem Trickbetrüger und dass er bald eine Lösung habe dass er nicht mehr stottern müsse. Die Mutter lächelte ihn an und ihr rollten einige Tränen hinuter. Sie bezeichnete ihn als kleinen naiven Jungen. Dieser Mensch habe ihn angelogen und sein Geld ihm weggenommen. Er müsse sich daran gewöhnen dass er immer stottern würde. Entrüstet von der Wahrheit verlies der Junge niedergeschlagen das Haus. Er dachte wirklich er könne endlich Freunde finden, doch die Menschen verachten ihn. Nur weil er nicht richtig reden könne. Den Menschen überdrüssig verlies er die Stadt und ging in den Wald. Er suchte einfach nur einen Ort wo er allein sein konnte. So setzte er sich in den Wald und genoss die Ruhe. Doch nach wenigen Augenblick bemerkte er dass es nicht ruhig war, es war genau das Gegenteil. Sehr viel Leben war zu hören, zu sehen und zu spüren. Die Tiere, die Pflanzen und selbst der Wind brachten soviel Leben an diesen Ort. Und er begann zuzuhören und auch mitzureden. Nur nicht mit der Sprache. Und so vergingen die Tage in denen er morgens immer in die Schule ging um seiner Mutter keine Sorgen zu machen und nach der Schule dann in den Wald ging. Zwar ärgerten die anderen Schüler ihn noch gelegentlich aber nachdem sie merkten dass es ihm egal war hörten diese auch irgendwann damit auf. Durch seine neu gewonnen Freunde im Wald erhielt er auch mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Dies bemerkten natürlich auch die anderen und so begannen die anderen Kinder auf ihn zuzugehen und mit ihm zu reden. Doch er wollte nicht wirklich etwas mit ihnen zutun haben den seine wahren Freunde sind im Wald. Doch ein paar Kinder waren neugierig warum er so glücklich ist und folgten ihm nach der Schule. So fanden sie heraus dass er im Wald mit Pflanzen und Tiere redete und konnten sich kaum beherrschen vor Lachen. Am nächsten Tag in Schule begann die Sticheleien und das Aufziehen von neuem. Nur dieses Mal wurde er als Baumschmußer und Waldmensch betitelt. Das traff ihn noch härter und er verlies die Klasse und rannte in den Wald. Dort angekommen weinte er sich aus und seine tierischen Freunde gaben ihm Trost. Einige Zeit später kam eine Person zu ihm in den Wald. Ein Mädchen aus der Klasse war ihm gefolgt. Er wischte seine Tränen beiseite und fragte was sie den ihr wolle. Mit einem warmen Lächeln entgegnend, fragte sie ob er ihr zeigen könnte wie er soviel Spaß ihr im Wald habe. Er erwiderte, dass sie nur mehr Details herausifnden wolle um mich mehr auszulachen in der Klasse. Sie verneinte es und erklärte ihm dass sie ihn nie ausgelacht habe und seit er so selbstbewusst gewesen sei sie herausfinden wollte woran das liege. Den sie wollte auch selbstbewusster werden. Sehr misstrauisch ihr gegenüber fiel im auf dass sie nie gelacht habe über ihn. Er willigte ein und zeigte ihr seine Welt im Wald. Gefesselt von seinen Geschichten und seiner Sichtweise begleitete sie ihn daraufhin täglich im Wald. Durch die menschliche Begleiterin musste er Junge auch regelmäßig normal Reden. Dadurch dass es in einer entspannten Atmossphäre war reduzierte sich das Stottern auch auf ein Minimum. Und so vergingen die Jahre und das Stottern ist komplett verschwunden. Die Eltern konnten es kaum glauben und die Ärzte selbst gaben als Ursache das ungehemmten Reden mit dem Mädchen an, wobei sie eine vollständige Genesung nicht glauben konnten. So kam es dann auch dass als junge Erwachsene die beide dann eine Liebesbeziehung eingingen. Doch selbst als er als Händler in die Fußstapfen des Vaters tritt ging er abends immer in einen nahegelgenen Wald um sich zu entspannen. Als er von einer längeren Handelsreise zurückkam, sah er wie ein Stück vom Wald indem er als Junge immer war abgeholzt wurde. Geschockt über diesen Anblick fragte er seine Freundin warum sie nun anfangen würden dort abzuholzen. Es gäbe doch die Richtlinie dass Bäume die gefällt werden vorher seperat angepflanzt werden müssen, damit keine Tiere oder demi-humans ihren Lebensraum verlieren. Daraufhin erklärte sie dass es dabei nicht um das Holz ginge, sondern dass die Stadt das Stück zum Bau freigeben hat und ein Händler seinen Handelsposten hinbauen will. Daraufhin suchte der junge Mann sofort den Händler auf und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen wo anders zu bauen. Allerdings ließ der nicht davon ab, den die Position sei Optimal für ein schnelles Handeln von Gütern. So entschloss er sich für das Leben des Waldes einzusetzen und seine Geschäfte erstmal ruhen zu lassen bis dass erledigt wäre. So begab er sich in den Wald und informierte die Lebewesen darüber dass sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen sollen. Also sie mit dem weiteren Fällen der Bäume weitere machen wollte mischte sich der junge Mann ein und behinderte die Arbeiten, sodass diese nicht weitermachen konnten. Der Händler, der für den Bau zuständig war, war erzürnt darüber und setzt die Arbeitszeit auf nachts weil er könne ja nicht 24h lang wach bleiben. So war es dann auch die Arbeiten wurden fortgesetzt. Die Bäume wurden weiter gefällt und plötzlich gab es einen Aufschrei. Der junge Mann hatte im Wald geschlafen und wurde von dem Ast eines umfallenden Baumes aufgespießt. In der Dunkelheit hatten die Arbeiter ihn übersehen. Die Arbeiter versuchten ihm zu helfen, doch beim entfernen des Baums war das Loch noch weiter aufgerissen in der Brust. Er verlor nach wenigen Minuten das Bewusstsein und Verstarb. Als er sich gedanklich schon fürs Jenseits vorbreitete erklang eine Stimme. "Du hast dein Leben für all diese Wesen in dem Wald gegeben und mit allem gekämpft was du hast. Du hast zahllosen Seelen geholfen indem du sie frühzeitig gewarnt hast. Dafür sollst ein Geschenk von mir erhalten und als Vertraute auch anderen Wesen helfen" Spinnenmutter Größe: 1,50m Erscheinung: Einer der furchterregendsten Vertrauten ist wohl die Spinnenmutter. Mit ihrer außerordentlichen Größe von knapp 1,50m ist sie deutlich größer als eine gewöhnliche Spinne. Zudem strahlt sie permanent einen Duft ab der zur Abschreckung dient und den Fluchtreflex bei Lebewesen stimuliert. Auch die Augen, die nachts rot anfangen zu leuchten, sind ein Alptraum für jedes schwache Gemüt. Charakter: Doch gegensätzlich dazu ist ihre Persönlichkeit sehr fürsorglich und liebevoll. So sorgt sie sich bei jeder kleinen Verletzung um ihren Vertragspartner. Zudem ist sie auch ein wenig zurückhaltend und leicht einzuschüchtern und verlegen zu machen. Telepatisch hat sie eine passende zierliche Stimme, allerdings verbietet ihre physikalische Stimme dies auch beim normalen Reden und so wirkt sie recht schnell abschreckend für Außenstehende. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du bist ein naives Ding, dass immer das Beste in den Menschen sieht. Deine Fürsorge und Liebe ist grenzenlos und dafür hast du den Tod nicht verdient. Du hast die Chance deine Optimismus mit anderen zu Teilen und mehr Liebe in die Welt zu tragen." Special: "Manavergiftung" - Angriffe des Vertrauten reduzieren 5 Mana zusätzlich. Geschichte der Seele: In einem gewöhnlichen Menschendorf groß geworden war der Vertraute immer schon ein sehr lebensfrohes Mädchen. Von Unschuld beseelt war sie bei jedem im Dorf beliebt und gern gesehen. So half sie auch wo sie konnte und war immer mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Optmist wie er im Buche steht. Selbst wenn ein paar der Jungs in der Schule sie versuchten zu ärgern wurde sie nicht sauer sondern lächelte einfach nur freundlich zurück. Es gab keinen Zeitpunkt in der sie mal traurig gesehen wurde. Auch ihre Eltern waren stolz auf sie und so führte sie mehr oder weniger das perfekte Leben. Doch eine solche Ausstrahlung bleibt auch für die dunkle Seite nicht unentdeckt. So kam es dass sie mit jungen 14 Jahren auf dem nach Hause weg von einem etwas heruntergekommen Mann angesprochen wurde. Er sei ein Händler und sein Wagen habe ein Rad verloren. Er bräuchte Hilfe dabei die paar Waren auf dem Wagen zu ihm nach Hause zu bringen weil es wichtige Tränke und Lebensmitter sind die kühl gelagert werden müssten. Angesichts der Hitze sah sie die Notsituation ein und entschloss sich ihm zu Helfen. Ihre Mutter würde dass verstehen wenn sie etwas später anch hause kommen würde. So half sie beim Tragen der Kisten und brachten sie in einen Wald, wo sein Haus stehen würde. Im Wald selbst enttarnte sich der Händler als eine Art Dieb und drohte ihr. Sie unbeeindruckt sagte ihm, dass sie ihm beim Tragen trotzdem fertig helfen würde. Ein Dieb ist zwar ein unehrenhafter Job, aber er wird seine Gründe haben warum er diesen Beruf gewählt hat. Der Dieb hingegen war total irritiert und so trugen beide die Kiste in ein Lager im Wald. Dort warteten weitere Kollegen des Diebs. Die Schwarzwind Banditen nannten sie sich. Nach dem Abstellen der Waren wollte sich das Mädhcen verabschieden und eine Spur von Angst. Einer der Banditen hielt sie am Arm fest und fragte sie den nicht ob sie nicht noch bei etwas Dringendem helfen wolle. Mit dem Bewusstsein dass sowieso eine Standpauke der Eltern zu erwarten war, entschloss sie sich zu helfen. Daraufhin wurde sie darum gebeten Kleidung zu nähen, Essen zu kochen und ähnliche Aufgaben. Sie willigte ein unter der Vorraussetzung dass sie ihrer Mutter vorher Bescheid geben dürfe, da die Arbeit einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Der Dieb bot sich an diese Nachricht zu überbringen, dann könne sie schneller mit der Arbeit beginnen. Und so geschah es auch zumindest aus der Sicht des Mädchens. Der Dieb überbrachte nie eine Nachricht. So vergingen Tage, Wochen, Monate und die Banditen schafften es sie dort zu behalten ohne einen Funken Gewalt. Einige Male schlugen vereinzelt Mitlgieder der Schwarzwind Baniten vor, sie einfach zu benutzen und schwängern, doch daran störte sich der Dieb und stellte die Vorteile ihre Arbeit in den Vordergrund. So entwickelten die Banditen nach und nach eine Sympathie für die "Gefangene" und bald war sie ein Teil der Familie. Es begann für sie ein Leben bei den Banditen mit dem sie nicht unzufrieden war. Sie konnte auch die Banditen davon überzeugen keine Leute mehr zu töten und teilweise auf normale Arbeit als Tagelöhner zurückzugreifen. Es wurde auch des Öfteren gefeiert wobei sie auch eine Menge Spaß hatte. Es verging einige Zeit und eines Abends wurde das Banditenlager überfallen. Überrascht durch den Hinterhalt starben schon viele der Banditen bevor überhaupt etwas gemacht werden konnte. Als das Mädchen das Chaos und die Toten sah sprang sie zu den Angreifern und bat sie aufzuhören. Doch als sie sich näherte bekam sie von einem der Angreifer in einer halben Drehung einen schweren Schwerthieb ab der ihren kompletten Brustkorb aufrieß. Dabei brüllte der Angreifer lautstark, wo die Banditen seine Tochter gefangen halten würden. Als sie sah, dass der Angreifer ihr Vater war und die Auswirkungen des starken Blutverlusts einzutreten sank sie boten. Als der Angreifer bemerkte wenn er gerade aufgeschlitzt hatte, brach er ihn Tränen aus und rief seine Leute zusammen. Die letzten Worte die sie noch äußern konnte gingen zum Vater, welcher sich keine Schuld geben solle und sie dankbar für seine Sorge wäre. Und für die Banditen hatte sie auch Worte, dass sie keine Rache üben sollen und den Geist der Familie weiterführen sollen. Der Dieb hörte diese Nachricht noch und flüchtet mit den anderen Überlebenden in den Wald. Getrieben von den Gefühlen schrie er laut ihren Namen heraus und so schrien auch dei anderne Überlebenden. Sie schloss die Augen und war glücklich zu sterben in der Nähe von Leute die sie liebten. "Du bist ein naives Ding, dass immer das Beste in den Menschen sieht. Deine Fürsorge und Liebe ist grenzenlos und dafür hast du den Tod nicht verdient. Du hast die Chance deine Optimismus mit anderen zu Teilen und mehr Liebe in die Welt zu tragen." Träger des Waldfluchs Größe: 1,40m Erscheinung: Auf einem Stab gestützt hat der Vertraute die Körperhaltung einer alten Dame. Der Träger des Waldfluchs trägt eine Rober und Umhang die aus Naturprodukten wie Moos und Blättern bestehen. Sein Körper besteht vollständig aus Wurzeln und Ranken. Sein Gesicht ziert eine Art Maske die aus einem alten Schädel bestehen. Charakter: Der Vertraute ist ein sehr in sich gekehrt. Er hört auf die Befehle des Vertragspartners und bringt gelegentlich einen Krankheitswitz. Aber in den meisten Fällen wirkt er recht Teilnahmslos. Jede Nacht spielt er auf eine Flöte ein sehr trauriges Lied. Worum es dabei geht weiß er nicht aber ihm gefällt diese Melodie und ist auf der Suche nach der Bedeutung eben dieser. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Diese Melodie der Traurigkeit soll nicht die letzte Melodie sein die du hörst. Finde eine glücklichere Melodie des Lebens als Vertrauter" Special: "Ertragen" - Der Träger des Waldfluchs kann ein Ziel markieren und alle Zaubereffekte auf dem Ziel halten eine Runde länger.(Debuffs und Dots bei Gegner, Buffs und Hots bei Verbündeten) Geschichte der Seele: Als kleiner Vogel lebte der Vertraute sehr friedlich im Wald der Djans. Er hatte keine Sorgen und traf sich immer seinen Freunden des Waldes um die Tage in Harmonie zu verbringen. Dabei sangen und musizierten die Freunde oft den ganz Tag bis in die Nacht hinein. Dies sprach sich nach einiger Zeit rum und es kamen weitere Tiere um dieser Musik zu lauschen. Doch auch einige Jäger beobachteten diese Phänomen und nutzen dieses aus um die Tiere auf dem Weg zu den Musikanten zu erlegen. Das sprach sich natürlich auch bei den Tiere rum und diese begannen die Musikanten zu vermeiden. Als die Jäger damit keinen Erfolg mehr hatten, begann die Jagd auf die Musikanten selbst. Nur der Vertraute selbst konnte entkommen. Geplagt von Trauer und Frust saß der Vertraute als Vogel oft alleine und sang sehr traurige melancholische Lieder. Doch die Waldnymphe kam nach einiger Zeit auf ihn zu und fragte ihn was ihn belastet. Er erzählte wie die Wesen des Waldes an ihrer Musik gefallen gefunden hatten und durch die Jäger getötet wurden und wie am Ende seine Freunde umgebracht wurden. Er wollte einfach Spaß haben und andere glücklich machen mit der Musik. Daraufhin sagte die Nymphe dem kleinen Vogel wie sehr sie die Musik gemocht hat und wie die Tiere im Wald keine Angst hatten während die Musik ertönte. Die Musik habe den Zuhörern sehr viel geschenkt und der Vertraute soll sich nicht weiter belasten. Die Trauer ist ein wichtiger Teil in unserem Leben, doch es darf nicht einziger sein. Daraufhin hat die Waldnymphe eingeladen mit ihr zusammen ein paar Lieder zu singen um die Tiere wieder etwas zu schenken. Nach kurzem zögern stimmte er zu und die beiden sangen wunderschöne Lieder welche sehr schnell auch eine große Hörerschaft hatten. Immer das letzte Lied am Abend der beiden war immer melancholisches trauriges Lied. Dieses sang der Vertraute immer alleine. Er widmete das immer seinen verstorbenen Musikanten Freunden. Dabei warnte er auch die Zuhörer immer aufzupassen, damit sich die Tragödie nicht wiederholt. Als der Vertraute langsam die letzten Stunden seiner Lebensspanne erreichte flog er mit seiner letzten Kraft noch zum Ort an dem Sie früher immer Musik gespielt hatten. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und sang weiter dieses Trauerlied. Obwohl er wusste dass er nicht schuld gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich trotz allem weiter schuldig für die viele Tode. Doch weil er den anderen Tieren im Wald gleichzeitig auch so viel Freude gebracht hatte, entschied er sich weiter zu singen. Irgendwann lag er noch am Boden und summte noch die letzten Atemzüge bis er irgendwann verstarb. "Diese Melodie der Traurigkeit soll nicht die letzte Melodie sein die du hörst. Finde eine glücklichere Melodie des Lebens als Vertrauter"Category:Naturschule Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Vertraute